Romeo & Cinderella (& Juliet)
by Yume No Hoshi
Summary: La clásica historia de Romeo y Julieta se leva a cabo. Flores, felicidad entre los dos pero, un nuevo personaje se interpone en sus caminos, Cenicienta. Creando una historia totalmente diferente a la esperada por ella. Aunque, esto no se quedará así. Inspirada en la canción de los Kagamine 'Romeo & Cinderella' junto con otras canciones sorpresa. RinXLen MikuXLen(en algunas escenas)
1. ¿Más que amistad?

**EDIT: Bueno, cambié la ortografía de algunas partes y el hecho de que Miku tiene 16 no 17 (gomen, error de dedo ^^; es que...bueno, no spoiler xD)**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR, ESTE EPISODIO CONTIENE LenXMiku, a partir del siguiente episodio es "normal" **

Ettto...*le abuchean* ya se ya se y soy mala para las historias pero...esta yo creo que si tendrá futuro *inserte pose con estrellitas de la nada(?* Además, esta historia se la prometí a mi Sempai! ella me apoya en mis ideas más descabelladas!

Ehm...si, esta historia **posiblemente tendrá un lime** pero más adelante. Por ahora más tranquilo xDDD

Algo más...Ohhh si! voy a tratar de subir **cada mes** (tal vez por estas fechas o^^o)

_Recomendación del chapter!(?: __Les recomiendo escuchar una canción de Len llamada 'Sacred Spear Explosion Boy' (Es de rerulili-san, así que por sus trabajos anteriores como Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, no se esperen algo tranquilo xDD)_

_Y VER SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN! ESE ANIME ES ASDFGHJKKLÑ! *se fangirlea* Se los juro, lloran peor que saber que ya es Lunes y hay examen xD_

*cough**cough* acabando mi author's note. Les dejo aquí mi historia

Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos a sus respectivos dueños

* * *

_CHAPTER 1: ¿Más que amistad?_

Era un cálido día en un jardín de una gran casa, con aspecto rústico. En ella, se encontraba una niña de 12 años corriendo hacia un niño de su misma edad con alegría

-¡Len!- gritó la chica de cabellos azul marino -Ven, hay que jugar- lo invitó

El nombrado Len volteó con una cálida sonrisa hacia la chica, dejando su libro a un lado

-¿A qué quieres jugar Miku-Chan?- preguntó con curiosidad

-_A Romeo y Julieta_- respondió Miku sentándose al lado de Len, con una sonrisa inocente, juntando sus palmas haciéndolas chocar en un aplauso

Len suspiró

-Miku pero, ese juego es muy triste, al final ambos se mueren- recordó consternado

Len, al terminar de decir eso, vió la cara de Miku. Estaba realmente triste

-Entonces, ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó ella con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos

Len al ver a Miku triste, la culpabilidad le resonaba en la conciencia

Suspiró una vez más, esta vez con pequeña una sonrisa

-Yo jugaré con Miku-Chan a lo que ella quiera, sin importar lo triste que sea- confesó el rubio mientras plantaba un dulce beso en la mejilla de la niña, haciéndola sentir cómo un ligero tono carmesí teñía sus mejillas

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa

-¿Po-por qué hiciste eso Le-Len?- tartamudeó. Evitó ver a Len directo a los ojos

-Porque te quiero ver feliz siempre, sólo es eso- respondió de forma simple y obvia, con una sonrisa mucho más grande, cálida y con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

Miku, al terminar de procesar lo que dijo Len, se puso más sonrojada hasta estar como un tomate

Len soltó una leve risita por la expresión de la chica, dejándola más confundida que antes

Al parpadear un par de veces. Miku reaccionó, para después fruncir su ceño levemente

-Len ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó ella en forma de susurro viendo a Len a los ojos dejando atrás su sonrojo

-Si, dime- contestó igualmente viéndola a los ojos. En los ojos de Miku se veía seriedad

-¿Estarás siempre a mi lado, sin importar lo que pase, verdad?- preguntó sin poder evitar sentir sus mejillas cálidas por el sonrojo nuevamente, pero esta vez, más destacado y de un tono más oscuro

Len sorprendido por la pregunta, abrió los ojos como platos.

Ella, al ver como él no le respondía, agachó su cabeza

-Si no quieres, esta bien, creo que fue una pregunta tonta- respondió con un deje de tristeza en su voz, a su vez parándose de donde estaba sentada. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello

-Espera...- reaccionó Len tomando la muñeca de Miku para evitar que se fuera, levantándose así detrás de ella

Ella se paró en seco al sentir la mano de Len. Sorprendida, volteó para verlo -Len en serio, si no quieres, esta bien, yo sólo...- fue incapaz de terminar la oración al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos en un beso tierno y rápido.

Len rompió en beso

Al separarse, soltó la muñeca de ella y levantó su cara obligándola así a verlo a los ojos -Me entendiste mal, claro que quiero estar contigo, es sólo que...- paró un poco, desviando su mirada -me sorprendió que me lo hayas preguntado, creí que ya te lo había dado a entender-

Miku se puso muy roja, que a un tomate le daría envidia en cuestión de segundos

-¡Ba-baka!- gritó abriendo sus ojos como platos -M-Me haces ver como una tonta- murmuró

-Pero eres una tonta muy bonita- respondió él mientras le robaba otro cálido beso a la chica

-_Tú serás mi Romeo y yo tu Julieta_-

_-Por siempre- _

Ambos se abrazaron y se fueron del jardín, tomados de la mano y sonriendo sin parar

_~4 años después~_

**MIKU P.O.V**

Uf que frío, bueno, que se espera, es invierno y para colmo se me olvidó mi chamarra en la cama.

Me llamo Hatsune Miku, tengo 16 años (Casi 17) y voy directo hacia la escuela en donde estudio música:

Yamaha, en Tokio

Yo vivo a 5 minutos de la escuela, pero mis padres trabajan todo el día, así que me tengo que ir caminando

Antes solía ir en mi bicicleta, pero fui tan descuidada, que olvidé en dónde la había dejado y se la robaron. ¡Y te tenía un regalo que me hizo una amiga, llamado Hatchune Miku con un puerro!

Mi regalo...

Suspiré

Como quiero un jugo de puerro ahorita

Como sea.

La escuela Yamaha es un lugar en donde imparte música y artes además de las otras materias normales.

En esta escuela solo están admitidas aquellas personas que tienen un talento musical muy alto y sean capaces de demostrarlo sin ningún problema.

Me alegra formar parte de esa escuela

Seguí caminando tranquilamente, pasando cerca de un parque de diversiones.

Me provocaba nostalgia y alegría

De la nada alguien apareció detrás de mí y me tapó los ojos. Estuve a punto de pegarle con el codo a esa persona, cuando...-¿Quién soy?- preguntó. Deje de pensar unos momentos al oler esa fragancia con un peculiar aroma a una fruta muy conocida para mí

A banana

-Mm no se- bromeé -Tal vez el chico guapísimo de 3B del que todos dicen que me ama- al decir eso, las manos que cubrían mis ojos se separaron abruptamente de mis ojos

-¡¿Quién es y cómo se atreve a robarme a **mi** chica?!- contestó el hombre más celoso del mundo y quien pone mi mundo de cabeza con sólo una sonrisa.

Kagamine Len

-Era una broma Len, aparte ya no eres mi novio- contesté mientras me volteaba y lo veía

Por un momento creí ver tristeza en sus ojos

-Pero tú eres la persona más importante para mí, así que es _casi_ lo mismo- contestó acercando su rostro lo más que pudo al mío, dejando sus labios a centímetros de rozar con los míos

No pude evitar ponerme roja

-Si no me quieres, entonces ¿Por qué no me separas, querida?- me susurró seductoramente a mi oído poniendo más roja que la misma sangre.

Len río

-Sí que eres fácil querida Miku- se burló -Pero debo admitir que…- se acercó una vez más a mi oído -me gustan más las tímidas como tú-

Me puse más roja si es posible

-Bueno vámonos, que se nos hace tarde- exclamó y se marchó con dirección a la escuela

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡E-espera Len!-

Len y yo llegamos a la escuela, molestándonos como de costumbre hasta llegar al salón

-Len, ¿hiciste la tarea de física?- le pregunté sacando mis libretas de las primeras 4 horas

Al sacar todo de mi mochila, volteé a verlo. Literal estaba blanco como la leche y eso respondía a mi pregunta: No la hizo

Bufé

-Sabes Len- le dije acercándome a su lugar con mi libreta en mano

-No sé qué harías sí mi- le dije poniéndola en su banca, su cara se iluminó.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Miku! me salvaste de reprobar otra vez- me agradeció mientras me abrazaba. Una gran sonrisa me adorno la cara

Len se sentó y copio mi tarea lo más rápido que pudo, sacando un poco su lengua en señal de nerviosismo, una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en mis labios de nuevo

_'¡Len vamos! déjame cortarte el cabello' _recordé esas líneas

_'Pero Miku, yo...'_

_'No seas malo, es para mí curso de estilismo' rogué poniendo mi cara de '''perrito mojado''' como le dice él_

_Bufó en señal de rendición _

_'¡Gracias, gracias Len te debo una muy grande!' grité emocionada y llevada por la emoción, le robé un beso en la mejilla. _

_Creí haber visto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas _

_'Bueno, si quieres cierra tus ojos, para qué sea una sorpresa' le dije entusiasmada_

_Él se sentó frente al espejo que tenía en mi cuarto, estaba nervioso, porque cuando lo está, normalmente saca un poco su lengua_

_Es raro pero, realmente me gusta que haga eso. Parece un pequeño Shota_

_Dejando mis pensamientos raros, me enfoqué en cortar con cuidado el cabello de Len_

_'¡Listo!' grité emocionada dejando mis tijeras en el respaldo 'Len ya puedes ver' _

_Len abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver su nuevo look, se veía pensativo y saco otra vez su lengua._

_Oh no_

_'Le-Len si no te gustó te prometo que lo arreglaré, sólo déjame ver-'_

_'Es perfecto'_

_'Puedo buscar en revistas, páginas de internet y...Espera ¿Qué?' pregunté un tanto sorprendida _

_'Me encanto, la verdad, ya no tendré que preocuparme de amarrarme el cabello con una liga' Me dijo sonriente 'Además, puede que me dejen de decirme Shota'_

_Sonreí. _

_'Gracias Len, me has hecho muy feliz' le dije viendo cómo se veía una y otra vez al espejo_

_'Ya, deja de ser vanidoso que pareces chava' bromeé tapando sus ojos _

_'No soy vanidoso, es quererse más de lo debido' respondió mientras se ponía de pie_

_'A eso se le llama ser vanidoso, torpe' _

_'Bueno, bueno ya sabes cómo soy' me sonrió_

_'¿De torpe?'_

_'¡De despistado!' suspiró_

_'Como sea, vámonos' contestó mientras se quitaba el pedazo de tela que evitaba que los cabellos se metieran a su ropa y me ofrecía su mano para irnos _

_'Si, ya voy' conteste_

_'Miku, ¡date prisa!, que el parque cierra temprano hoy' _

_Miku_

_Miku_

…

…

Len...

…

Yo...

…

-¡Miku, despierta!-

-¡Ahhhh!- grité lo más fuerte que pude, golpeando, aun algo adormilada, lo que estaba enfrente de mi

O mejor dicho, a quien estaba enfrente de mí

-Auuu- se quejó esa persona

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, veía un poco borroso. Me pareció ver a una cabeza amarilla

-Miku, ya despierta que tengo que ir a la enfermería, creo que me rompiste mi nariz- se escuchó una voz conocida, pero, apenas y pudo distinguir lo que dijo

Al recuperar mi vista por completo, bostecé como si hubiese estado durmiendo durante mucho tiempo.

Vi a Len con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas y la nariz sangrando, mientras me miraba un tanto raro

Una sola idea se me cruzó por la mente.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO!?- Grité, o más bien, chillé dándole a Len otro buen golpe directo a la nariz

Indignada, me levanté de mi lugar agarrando mis cosas y marchándome del salón

-Señorita Hatsune, ¿Quién se cree usted para gritar en mi clase y salirse a la hora que se ocurra?- me estremecí al escuchar esa ronca voz.

Era el profesor de Física, que aún no se marchaba. Miré mi reloj para estar segura de la hora

10:30 del día

Nosotros salimos a receso a las 11:20

Mierda

Me había dormido casi 3 horas

Dándome cuenta de mi error, me disculpé con el maestro y le aventé una mirada fulminante a Len, quien seguía con la nariz sangrando y sonriendo como un idiota por lo roja que estaba de la vergüenza

Debía matarlo, aunque, sería mi vida muy triste si se muere

Más con lo Shota que es.

El Shota que yo aún amo

Mi Shota

Mi Romeo

* * *

FANS DE RinXLen NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR! ES QUE SI NO LEEN ESTE CHAPTER, NO LE VAN A ENTENDER A LA HISTORIA! GOMEN ;A; *huye como gallina*

Ejm...sempai perdón, ya se que usted repudia el LenXMiku pero era necesario *se pone a llorar*

Pu-pueden dejar reviews reclamándome si quieren TT^TT

Gracias por leer

~夢の星~


	2. Chica nueva, nuevo problema

Holo como estan? xDD bueno, eh aqui subiendo y pues ya sabes...la temporada...xD ok no ._.

Aqui les dejo el nuevo chapter ^^

Vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

_Romeo & Cinderella (& Juliet) Feat._

_鏡音レン __& 鏡音リン __(& 初音ミク__)_  
**  
CHAPTER 2: Chica nueva, nuevo problema**

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

**MIKU P.O.V**

Desperté como de costumbre por el tono de llegada de un mensaje en mi celular. La canción era del cantante famoso Utatane Piko, con su Cover 'Higurashi Moratoriamu' de otra cantante famosa. Megumi Megpoid(*)

Ja, recuerdo cuando se dio a conocer. Juré que él sería perfecto para Len

También recuerdo como él estaba gritándome, con la cara completamente roja, que por milésima vez no era un gay ni un Shota

Reí al recordar esos buenos momentos

Levantándome de la cama, me acerqué al buró que estaba al lado. Tomé el celular, lo abrí y miré el mensaje

Era de Len

Hablando del Rey de Roma, esperen. ¿Roma tenía reyes? Si ¿No? Aunque tenían emperadores que es casi lo mismo...Bah no se

_-[Buenos días, bella durmiente con cabello de color extravagante :D]-_

Tan rápido como lo leí, sentí mi cara caliente en un instante.

Conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente

_-[Buenos días, rey de todos los Shotas existentes xD]-_

El mensaje se mandó y en cuestión de segundos, él respondió

_-[Jaja que graciosa ._.']-_ Amo como intenta ser sarcástico_ -[Oye, hoy mi mamá salió temprano de mi casa, ¿Quieres ir juntos a la escuela otra vez? ;)]-_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara

_-[Si claro :D Te veo en el mismo parque de ayer a las 7:30 o^^o]-_

Hoy iba a ser mi día de suerte.

Miré el reloj de mi pared un instante, para ver cuánto tiempo me quedaba antes de ir con Len. Eran las 7:25

Ay, no otra vez

Preocupada, me vestí lo más rápido que pude (Que bueno que me bañé en la noche), bajé las escaleras haciéndome mis dos coletas, aunque fue una mala idea

Me caí de cara, justo en el último escalón

Luego de quejarme internamente, me levanté y salí disparada con Len con mi nariz roja (posiblemente morada) del buen madra...perdón, golpe

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca: 7:32

Mierda

Corrí hasta no sentir mis piernas. Entrando al parque, encontré a un rubio algo preocupado, sentado en una banca cerca de un árbol de cerezo

Len

-¡Oi, Len!- grité con la poca voz que me quedaba

Llegué hasta donde estaba él.

Al llegar, vi que tenía la cabeza agachada y su cabello estaba cubriendo su cara

-Pe-perdón se-se me hizo tar-tarde- jadeé poniendo mis manos sobre mis rodillas, recuperando algo de energía

Levanté lentamente mi cara, y pude ver cómo Len tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos

-¿Len? No me digas que estuviste llorando otra vez- pregunté intrigada esperando la respuesta. Suspiré mientras lentamente me paraba derecha con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

-¿E-Ehh? No có-cómo crees Miku yo sólo e-estaba esperándote...- tartamudeó con unos leves sollozos.

Suspiré una vez más

-Len, creí que ya habías pasado tu etapa de llorón- asumí, suspirando por tercera vez. Le ofrecí uno de mis mil y un pañuelos que tengo en mi bolsa que traigo siempre conmigo

No pregunten

-Y-yo también- se rió. Tomo el pañuelo y se limpió la nariz. Al terminar, volvió a agachar su cabeza

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí de tal grado al que tengas que llorar Len- le dije de manera suave, alzando su barbilla para poderle ver un poco el rostro

-Pe-pero, es que n-no llegabas y realmente m-me preocupé- respondió agachando una vez más su cabeza

-Sabes algo- Inicié, limpiando una lágrima traviesa que recorría su mejilla con mi mano -Algún día te apuesto que vas a ser alguien fuerte que aguante situaciones peores que esta- afirmé mirándolo a los ojos. El parecía más confundido que yo en mis exámenes de matemáticas

-¿Por qué lo dices? Soy más cobarde que una gallina- murmuró apartando gentilmente mi mano, para luego tomarla y levemente apretarla -Pues, porque realmente no creo que siempre te la pases llorando por cosas insignificantes ¿Sabes?- bromeé devolviendo el apretón de leve forma

Suspiró con una sonrisa

-Sabes Miku, la verdad no se qué sería de mi vida sin ti- me dijo desviando su mirada a los pocos niños ,que no fueron a clase, jugando en el parque -Porque tu siempre estas para apoyarme en todo- concluyó volteándose a mi.

Sonreí

-Pues claro, para eso hicimos nuestra promesa ¿No?- le recordé sonriendo sinceramente -Tu eres mi Romeo y yo soy tu Julieta. No importa lo difícil que sea, yo siempre estaré ahí y te apoyaré en lo que sea- contesté con un leve sonrojo mirándolo de reojo un tanto avergonzada

Acarició levemente mi mejilla y sonrió mostrando un poco su blanca dentadura con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Nos quedamos mirando unos momentos.

Él volteo a ver a los niños nuevamente y no pude quitarle la mirada se encima. Parece que se acordó de algo ya que abrió los ojos como platos

-Miku, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que empiecen las clases?-preguntó mirándome con curiosidad. -Pues déjame ver- miré el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca -Las clases empezarán tarde, porque la maestra de Lengua esta en el hospital por su bebé y no consiguieron remplazo. Son las 7:50 así que nos queda 1 hora exactamente-

-Vaya Miku, y luego no entiendo cómo es que repruebas tus exámenes de Matemáticas-

-Ca-cállate que esto si es importante- me sonrojé por pena

-Bueno bueno ya tranquila, fue una broma.- Dijo sonriendo una vez más- Y en este tiempo que tenemos ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó. Grave error, con eso, su billetera corre peligro

Sonreí un poco. Coloqué un dedo índice sobre mis labios y pensé un momento

-¡Vamos por un helado!- chillé de manera eufórica. Y así fue, pobre billetera

Resignado, Len accedió y caminamos directo hacia el carrito de helados cerca de la escuela (a 5 cuadras de hecho, así que nada cerca)

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿Nos podría dar 2 helados por favor?-él preguntó amablemente al señor mayor. Siempre es tan cortés y educado con todos

-¿De qué van a ser sus helados, linda parejita?- pregunto el señor mientras nos veía de forma pícara. Ambos nos pusimos como tomates

-N-no somos novios, bueno, lo fuimos, pero ya no- contesté nerviosa, agitando mis manos -S-si aparte, sería algo raro ¿No?- respondió Len igual de nervioso que yo.

-Bu-bueno yo lo quiero de menta, po-por favor- dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-Eh y a mi u-uno de banana po-por favor-

El señor heladero nos vio con la típica cara de 'No les creo ninguna palabra' o eso fue lo que yo entendí. Pero ya no dijo nada más, salvo el precio total de lo helados.

Len pagó y nos marchamos directo a la escuela caminado tranquilamente

-Espera- le dije parándome por completo. Deteniéndose él conmigo

-¿Qué sucede Miku?- preguntó consternado

Me paré enfrente de él con los ojos más suplicantes que pude haber hecho antes. Él me miró extrañado -¿Verdad qué me vas a convidar de tu helado de banana, Len?-

Se puso nervioso al ver mis malas intenciones con su helado, comenzó a sudar un poco.

-Pe-pero Miku, sabes que yo AMO las bananas y este es el único lugar en donde lo venden y-

-¡MIRA LEN UNA APLANADORA!-grité lo más fuerte que pude para llamar su atención señalando a la nada. -¿¡DÓNDE!?- chilló desesperado mirando a todos lados cómo maniaco.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído, tomé mi cuchara y agarré una buena cantidad de helado para después meterlo todo en mi boca

-¿Dónde es-? ¡Hey, Miku!- se quejó un tanto enojado viendo que era la segunda cucharada que me metía a la boca, se dio cuenta tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo terminar su pregunta

Al acabar el delicioso bocado de helado, Len comenzó a lanzarme miradas fulminantes un tanto graciosas, y por no poder aguantarme, comencé a reírme al ver su cara de enojo, o más bien, de puchero como si fuera un niño de 5 años

Comencé a carcajearme al ver que se ponía hasta rojo del enojo. Lágrimas comenzaban a salir inconscientemente de mis ojos

Al parar de reír, me disculpé con Len por ser grosera con él. Estaba tan ligero el ambiente, que los dos nos comenzamos a reír

Sin pensar miré mi reloj de muñeca:

Eran las 8:40 y las clases comenzaban a las 8:50. Aún faltaban 4 calles para llegar

Demonios ¿¡Otra vez!?

Esperen...

¿Soy yo, o siempre esta escritora me hace llegar tarde siempre?  
『Cállate Miku, ¡ya viene la mejor parte! （＾ω＾）』

Ehhh...Ignorando eso...

Preocupada por llegar a tiempo, tomé a Len de la muñeca y corrí mientas lo llevaba casi arrastrando. Escuché lo agitado que estaba cuando corríamos a la escuela

-¡Mi-Miku!, ¡¿Por qué de-de la nada empezamos a correr?!- preguntó haciéndome parar en un semáforo, que estaba en rojo para nosotros

Sin tener aliento, le mostré mi reloj con la hora. Len no entendía lo que quería decir, porque me siguió mirando sin preocuparse.

Bufé

Le di un buen golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara, nada. Después de unos 3 golpes pareció entender, ya que en el momento en el que el semáforo cambió a verde, tomó mi muñeca y salimos literal como rayos para la escuela

Sentí que Len soltó mi mano por chocar con alguien. Apartándome de ellos, mandándome hacia una multitud de gente.

Confundida, busque a Len con desesperación y lo vi platicando con alguien

Y ese 'Alguien' era una chica a la cual le estaba sonriendo con un leve sonrojo

Sentí mi sangre hervir

**LEN P.O.V**

Al darme cuenta de la hora que era (después de 3 dolorosos golpes), tomé a Miku y salimos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos hacia la escuela

Por ir rápido, no me había fijado que choqué con alguien, hasta que caí de centón en plena calle

Al parecer, la persona con la que choqué, también cayó al piso

-Auuu, disculpa, no fue mi intensión- Me disculpé con la persona de forma sincera

-Ay, no hay cuidado- respondió una voz suave y tranquila.

Levanté mi vista y vi a la persona con la que había chocado. Era una chica con los ojos azules más bellos que había visto, tenía su cabello rubio amarrado en 2 coletas cortas, su fleco estaba sujeto con dos pasadores y llevaba una bufanda morada

No pude evitar sentir como me sonrojaba y me sentía avergonzado a la vez, ya que ella se dio cuenta de que no la dejaba de mirar

Díganme stalker si quieren, pero no pararé hasta saber más de ella. Porque por alguna razón, quiero estar cerca de ella, a como dé lugar

Me levanté del piso y le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse. La ayude, me agradeció y se marchó a paso veloz

-¡¿Eh?! Oye ¡Espera, soy Len por cierto!- grité lo más fuerte para llamar su atención

Al parecer mi grito si fue lo suficientemente alto, ya que ella se dio la vuelta para verme una vez más.

Sonrió

-¡Y yo Rin, nos vemos!- gritó y desapareció de mi vista

Rin

Que nombré tan lindo.

No lo olvidaré

Sonreí

-¡Len! ¿¡Dónde estás!?- escuché el grito de Miku dentro de toda la multitud.

Oh no, ¡Me había olvidado de Miku!

Sentí como si alguien me abrazaba por la espalda como pequeño koala, era ella

-Len, ¿Con quién estabas? me tenías preocupada- preguntó consternada

-Con alguien- respondí sin pensar, volteándome para poder verla con una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado

¿Enamorado?

Eso es imposible, apenas y conozco su nombre

Al poder ver bien a Miku, aquella sonrisa se me borró de los labios, ella realmente estaba preocupada. Lo pude notar porque sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos

-¿Con quién Len?- preguntó una vez más, liberándome de su abrazo de Koala, cruzando los brazos

Bufé

-Con nadie importante- contesté no dándole tanta importancia -Vamos Miku, que vamos a llegar tarde- le dije tomando su mano, para así sale corriendo al salón

~En el salón~ 『Ya me siento narradora xD』

Miku y yo fuimos literal, patinando por toda la escuela hasta llegar al salón. Por suerte, el profesor aún no había llegado

Al recuperar un poco más de aliento, fui directo a mi lugar

Miku llegó unos minutos después

-¡Len-kins!- me llamó tratando de llamar mi atención claramente pero...

…Por alguna razón, no pude hacerle suficiente caso. Estaba pensando en Rin

REALMENTE quiero estar cerca y saber más de ella. Más que nada, protegerla

Pero que tonterías digo, ¡Apenas y la conozco y ya estoy diciendo esas cosa!

Suspiré

Vi directo hacia la ventana que daba hacia el patio y miré a los otros clubs practicar

Volteé hacia Miku, quien sólo veía que movía los labios alegremente

-Len ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó molesta

¿Debo de decirle a Miku? Si, después de todo, somos mejores amigos

-¿Len?- volvió a preguntarme, pero esta vez un poco más alto

-Discúlpame Miku, tengo mi cabeza en otro lado- respondí sonriendo en forma de disculpa

-¡No! ¿Enserio? Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta- rodó los ojos. Hahaha que linda es cuando es sarcástica

Si, eso también fue sarcasmo

Como sea.

Iba a contestarle pero, no me dio ni tiempo reaccionar al ver al sensei entrar y tomar su lugar

-A ver alumnos, siéntese por favor. Hay una nueva alumna que se quiere presentar- nuestro profesor, el maestro Kamui, nos pidió

¿Nueva alumna? ¿A mitad de curso?

-Pasa, por favor- El sensei invitó a la nueva estudiante.

Ella tenía su cabello rubio atado...en dos coletas. Y tenía... ¿una bufanda morada?

-Puedes empezar- indicó el sensei

¿En dónde yo he visto esa bufanda...?

-Hola compañeros, me llamo Kagamine Rin, y espero llevarme bien con todos y ser su amiga en la cual puedan confiar siempre- sonrió dulcemente al terminar de presentarse

Espera

…  
¡Es Rin! pero

…  
Se llama...

…  
¿¡KAGAMINE RIN!?  
**  
~CHAPTER 2 DONE~**

* * *

(*) ¡Esa canción si existe! pero, originalmente es cantada por Gumi (TOTAL OBJECTION-sama la escribió :3) El Cover de Piko fue hecho por Cillia-sama. Es mi favorita de Piko 3

¿Qué tal les pareció eh? xD

Miku: Oye, ¿Podrías dejar que llegue alguna vez temprano a algún lugar?  
Yo: No o^^o Algún día me lo agradecerás

*Len aparece de la nada*

Len: Entonces, ¿aquí no conozco a Rin?  
Yo: Algo así  
Rin: ¡Yaii! por fin aparecí u  
Yo: Woah tranquila Orange freak  
Rin: *se monta en su aplanadora* ¿Qué dijiste? *Mirada asesina*  
Yo: Bu-bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado y una noticia: tal vez no pueda subir el 14 de Noviembre porque tengo que preparar algo para un proyecto de historia ._.' entonces por eso subí tan rápido y bueno ¡eso es todo! *huye para no ser aplanada*

Len: *suspira* Bueno, en visto de que Yume no esta aquí  
Yo: Oye, ¡Más respeto!  
Len:...Bueno ya que Yume-San no esta aquí, les pido que dejen reviews y no olviden ponerla en sus favoritos *Sonríe tiernamente*  
Yo: ¡Ese es mi Shota!  
Rin: ¡Cállate que es mío!

Y así huyo por mi vida xD

Gracias por leer ;D

~夢の星~


	3. Encuentro

_Romeo & Cinderella (& Juliet) Feat.  
鏡音リン __& 鏡音レン __(& 初音ミク__)_

**CHAPTER 3: Encuentro**

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

**RIN P.O.V**

Terminando de presentarme, me puse tan nerviosa hasta llegar a temblar como una gelatina.

Una gotita de sudor rodó por mi frente (Como estilo anime)

Si, veo anime ¿Algún problema?

Es que, ¿¡Cómo no amarlo!?…Por ejemplo: Oz es hermoso con Alice, ¡siempre la protege! o Eren aunque se comporte indiferente con Mikasa, ¡yo se que la ama! ¿O habrá Yaoi con Levi? Claro y cómo olvidar a Nagisa. Ese si es un amor; o Haru con su 'Crush' con una cascada (1)

Suspiré con una sonrisa

…

Ejem...perdón

Sentí más miradas sobre mi después de ese pequeño momento fangirl que tuve, pero,...sentí que dos miradas eran más persistentes que las demás. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo

Busqué disimuladamente aquellas miradas que hacían que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda

-Gracias Kagamine Rin-san- el sensei interrumpió mi búsqueda

Brinqué un poco al escuchar su voz.

Rayos

-Siéntese al lado de Len-san por favor. Kagamine-san, levante la mano - indicó acomodándose sus anteojos

¿Ka-Kagamine? ¿Se apellida igual que yo?

El chico levantó la mano para que lo viera. Parecía atónito cuando el profesor me presentó, y creo que su mirada era una de las que tanto buscaba

Asentí y caminé directo hacia él

Nuestras miradas se encontraron

_'Auuu, disculpa, no fue mi intensión' se disculpó ese chico_

_'Ay, no hay cuidado' respondí sonriendo despreocupadamente_

_Vi al chico determinadamente. Él tenía cabello rubio un poco largo y unos ojos azules bastante llamativos, que no pude quitar mi atención de ellos; llevaba un saco color marrón, una camisa blanca con una cortaba amarilla junto con un pantalón café oscuro. Un uniforme escolar_

_Por la forma en la que me mira, parecía examinarme._

_Pude ver que un ligero tono de entre rosa y rojo apoderaban sus mejillas junto con las mías_

_Él, como un caballero, me ofreció la mano para poder levantarme, y temblando, pero gustosa, la acepté con un leve sonrojo_

_En el momento en el que me pude poner de pie, le agradecí y caminé lo más alejada que pude. Estaba lo suficientemente apenada como para no hacerle la plática. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ese chico no era para nada feo y era amable, ¡dos ventajas a su favor!_

_Sonreí cómo estúpida y me sonrojé más_

_'¡¿Eh?! Oye ¡Espera, soy Len por cierto!' gritó_

_Volteé para asegurarme que me hablan a mí. Lo vi, se estaba despidiendo mientras veía como me iba_

_Sonreí_

_'¡Y yo Rin, nos vemos!' grité y caminé aún más rápido hacia el instituto con una gran sonrisa en cara y un sonrojo en casi todas mis mejillas calientes_

Ese recuerdo de hace unas horas, me llegó a la memoria como si fuera un rayo en el momento en que nos vimos

Al salir de mi trance, noté que tenía mis ojos abiertos como platos y no paraba de mirarlo. Parpadeé varías veces, desvié mi mirada, me senté y acomodé mis cosas

Cuando ya estaba lista de prestar atención a la clase de Kamui-sensei, un papel aterrizo enfrente de mi

[Hola :D]

Puse una cara de confusión al recibir el mensaje. Miré a la única persona que no estaba prestando atención a la clase

El rubio al lado mío

Len

•Hola :P•

Aventé la hoja hacia su lugar. Ansioso, abrió el papel, lo leyó y en cuestión de segundos estaba escribiendo la respuesta

Suspiré

Lo esperé un momento para recibir una respuesta...

Nada

Al parecer el sensei lo había descubierto, se lo quitó de las manos, lo tiró a la basura y le dijo algunas cosas que no pude distinguir

Bufé

Para distraerme un poco, miré a la ventana que estaba a mi lado. La clase de educación física se estaba dando

Dejé de mirar un momento a la clase un instante, y fijé mi mirada en un parque no muy lejos de la escuela.

_'¡**** apresúrate!'_

Nostalgia, y por alguna razón, un poco tristeza invadieron mi cuerpo cuando ese borroso recuerdo llegó a mi cabeza

Es como si, en mi infancia, nunca jugué sola y me sentía segura. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no puedo recordar a esa persona que estuvo siempre conmigo

Eso me entristecía demasiado

Dejándome llevar por mis vagos recuerdos y mis pensamientos sin sentido, poco a poco comencé a ver hacia el vacío, dejando de prestar atención a todo

Cerré mis ojos intentando recordar más de mi infancia

Nada de nuevo

Fruncí el ceño

Traté de volver a la realidad

Escuché como si me llamaran

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. De la nada encontré a mi profesor en frente de mi

Brinqué del susto

-Kagamine Rin-san, ¿Me podría dar la respuesta por favor?- pidió el sensei con el ceño fruncido. Parecía vario tiempo que me estaba esperando

Nerviosa, mire un momento lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón

'Los egipcios'

-Am, ¿pirámide?- respondí cerrando mis ojos y haciendo una mueca de miedo, esperando la respuesta del sensei

Escuche varias risas de mis demás compañeros

-Si claro señorita, la escritura de los egipcios y su localización son 'Pirámide'- se burló. -Por no poner atención, está en detención hoy, en su receso- sentenció

Genial, lo que me faltaba

-Si sensei - apenada, me disculpé.

Vi de reojo a Len, quien se veía preocupado por alguna razón.

Decidí no darle mucha importancia y seguí prestando atención a las demás materias

Pasadas las primeras cuatro horas, el timbre sonó indicando el receso, que era igual a mi castigo

Bravo  
**  
LEN P.O.V  
**  
Al escuchar la campana, guardé mis cosas en mi mochila y pensaba en hablar con Rin

Quería saber cómo es que va en la misma escuela que yo y ¿¡Cómo diablos tenemos el mismo apellido!?

-Oi, Len- escuché una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Di un pequeño grito del susto

La persona que estaba detrás, estalló a carcajadas por mi grito agudo.

Miku

-Jajaja Len, N-no creí que si-siguieras gritando ¡có-cómo una niña!-

Me volteé a ver a una Miku que estaba a punto de tirarse al piso de tanta risa, con las manos en el estómago

Fruncí el ceño

-¿Qué quieres Miku?- pregunté secamente y ligeramente irritado

-Nada, sólo quería que te alegrarás un poco. Es que, por alguna razón, te veías preocupado- respondió con una sonrisa. Al parecer no entendió la sequedad de mi pregunta

-Vamos Len, no estés amargado hoy, ¿sí? Vamos a comer que me muero de hambre. Oí que harán sopa de fideos con camarón y se va terminar, hay de darnos prisa - dicho eso, tomó mi mano e intentó llevarme fuera del salón

Rin...

Tengo que hablar con ella

-Espera- la detuve apartando su mano de la mía

-¿Qué sucede Len?- me preguntó mirándome preocupada. Su tierna mirada hizo que me sonrojara un poco

-E-Eh- me quedé sin palabras, no podía dejar de verla

Intenté buscar una excusa creíble para poder quedarme antes de que Rin se fuera

-Ehm...el sensei me dejó en detención por aventar papeles en clase, así que debo quedarme- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Me miró dudosa por unos momentos.

Me puse aún más nervioso

-Esta bien…, sólo no te aburras demasiado, iré con Ritsu por si me buscas- mencionó mientras se iba no muy convencida

Suspiré aliviado

Volteé a ver si Rin seguía ahí

Se había ido

Mierda

Tanto para nada

Bufé mientras tomaba mis cosas y salía del salón

Deslicé la puerta del salón para ir con Miku y con Ritsu

Cuando...

-¡Ay!- se escuchó el quejido de alguien cuando choqué con él

Más bien, con ella

Mire con quien había chocado

¡Rin!

-Ya se te está haciendo costumbre chocar y tirarme ¿verdad?- preguntó sobándose la cabeza a causa del golpe en forma de broma

-Y a ti por dejarte chocar- respondí de la misma manera

-¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido- reclamó con una sonrisa

-¿Y tenía que tenerlo acaso?- reté

-Mm me ganaste por esta vez- advirtió como una pequeña niña

Ambos reímos por alguna razón, no pude sentirme feliz de sólo reírme por un momento con ella

-Te llamas Len, ¿verdad?- preguntó viéndome detenidamente

-Si, gusto en conocerte otra vez Rin- sonreí mientras me ponía de pie y le ofrecía mi mano

Ella gustosa la tomó y nos quedamos viendo por un segundo.

Esto se me hizo muy nostálgico

Su mano era tan cálida

Sacudí disimuladamente mi cabeza, ¿cómo puedo pensar eso? Apenas conozco a Rin

Eso era realmente pervertido

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo antes de que tengamos que regresar a clases?- pregunté mirándola a sus ojos azules.

_Azules_

-Pero, estoy en detención- respondió apartando su mano de la mía. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos agarrados todavía

-No te preocupes, inventamos alguna excusa- le guiñé y tomaba su mano otra vez

Antes de que pudiera responder, la guíe hasta uno de mis lugares favoritos de toda la escuela

El salón de música

_'¿Cómo es que le tienes tanta confianza?'_

-Vaya, es más grande de lo que pensé- mencionó viendo el salón como si fuera una niña que estaba en una dulcería

Reí un poco por su expresión

-Oh vaya...- dijo caminado directo a mi instrumento favorito

El teclado

-¿Tocas?- pregunté acercándome al igual que ella

-Solía, mi padre alguna vez me enseño pero, ahora está muy ocupado que sólo lo puedo ver en las tardes- respondió con un deje de melancolía en su voz

-¿Y eres realmente buena?- bromeé para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-¡Claro que sí!- chilló como niña pequeña, más bien, como una chibi.

Debo dejar de ver eso llamado anime, me hace mal (2)

Cuando terminó de reclamarme, encendió el aparato y comenzó a tocar una canción de cuna como si fuera experta en esa pieza (3)

Llevado por el ambiente, me acerqué hacia donde estaba ella

Al terminar de tocar, ella dio un suspiro y pasó su mano por su ojo izquierdo

Estaba sollozando

-Hey Rin, ¿Estas bien?- pregunté intrigado y preocupado. Intenté acercarme más pero, ella sollozaba más fuerte cuando me acercaba

No me gustaba verla así

No pude resistirme más y la abracé. La traje hacia mí, dejando que recargara su cabeza en mi hombro. Ella me abrazó de vuelta con rapidez rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura

Cabe decir que ella es más bajita que yo por pocos centímetros, así que me sentí realmente cómo con el abrazo

-Ni-nii-chan...te extraño- murmuró entre sollozos mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza

¿Ella tiene un hermano?

Le acaricié levemente su cabeza -Tranquila Rin, yo estoy aquí contigo- no sé de donde saqué esas palabras de consuelo. Pero, al parecer la tranquilizaron un poco

-Gracias Len- murmuró. Ella, al terminar de decir eso, me abrazó por el cuello, que por consecuencia yo la abracé por la cintura acercándola más a mí

-No hay de que Rin- le hice saber con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas por la posición en la que estábamos.

Estuvimos unos momentos más así, hasta que Rin se calmó por completo.

Iba a decirle algo cuando, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a alguien de cabello largo atado en dos coletas largas

Miku…

**~CHAPTER 3 DONE~**

(1) Mis animes fav! Pandora Hearts, Shingeki No Kyojin y...¡Quién me adivine el último, se gana spoiler del siguiente chapter! :3  
PISTA: Trata de deportes :3

(2) ¿Coincidencia?...

(3) Como es predecible, es de la canción de 'The Clockworker's lullaby'

¡Chan, chan, chaaaan! Jajajajaja si pude subir antes! (mi exposición que se supone que era hoy, se movió para el lunes ¬¬' y al día siguiente expongo para Cívica y Ética…QUE SE TRAEN CONTRA MÍ?!...

Miku: Tranquila…que ya después te tocarán las vacaciones de Invierno

Yo: Ohhh Miku-chan gracias!

Rin&Len: También se acercan nuestros cumpleaños!

Yo: ES CIERTO! *Se pone a pensar en un One-shot sorpresa no tan sorpresa*

Bueno en lo que pienso, les dejo una galletita para que me dejen un review

Len: Eso es soborno acaso?

Yo: *tapándole la boca* Ehh, n-no para nada sólo que…mira, ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela y *huye como gallina*

Espero les haya gustado

Gracias por leer oˆˆo

~夢の星~


	4. ¿Celos?

Hola gente! u PERDÓN POR NO SUBIR EL 14! Es que estuve ocupada

Miku: Vamos, excusas hay muchas, no mientas ¬¬'

Yo: ^^; Bueno, la verdad se me había olvidado editarlo, gomen!

_Recomendación del chapter(?: No se si ya la hayan escuchado pero, VAYAN A YT y busquen 'Outer Science' de Len *-* en mi versión favorita_

_También a las chicas, (quienes les guste el Shojo) vean un anime llamado "Nagi no asukara" es muy kawaii! :3_

Ohhhh, otra cosa, **El anime si era Free! u **Muchas gracias por participar. Lizway fue la primera en contestar correctamente pero, como es guest, no pude mandarle un PM con el spoiler ;_; Asi que Mia y Pia Megurine fueron las ganadoras! (Pero no me respondieron ;_; Nadie tuvo spoiler)

Ya no les atraso más y aquí va!

¿Cuántas debo decir que Vocaloid no me pertenece? Si a todos lo saben TT^TT

Ohhhhh esperen...jejeje para aclarar sigo siendo yo(?

Rin: Explícate!

Ok ok cambié mi nombre. Antes me llamaba 'LoreSxS4ever' pero decidí cambiarlo a 'Yume no Hoshi' porque me parecía lindo su significado y pues ña, sólo era eso o^^o

* * *

_Romeo & Cinderella (& Juliet) Feat. 鏡音リン & 鏡音レン (& 初音ミク)_

_ **CHAPTER 4: ¿Celos?**_

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

【Momentos antes】

Saliendo del salón para ir a receso

**MIKU P.O.V**

Gruñí con un tono bastante perturbado

Sabía,... ¡yo sabía que había visto a esa rubia en algún lado! Era la chava que había chocado con Len hoy en la mañana.

Ella parecía realmente agradable pero, había algo en ella que no me daba buena espina.

Algo iba a pasar

_Algo me iba a hacer_

- ...Yugande iru no?

Yugande iru yo

soredemo iki wo ... shitai shitai... - escuché cantar a mi acompañante aquella canción tan depresiva.

Eso no me ayudaba en absoluto

- ...yume wo mi- - (1)

-Oye, ¿Puedes dejar de cantar eso?- interrumpí su canto de manera seca. -¿Qué?- preguntó confundida Ritsu

Namine Ritsu, una de mis mejores amigas además de IA. Ella suele hablar más conmigo ya que soy la única que sabe su secreto:

Es realmente un **trasvesti**

¿Podría decirse que es mi amigo 'gay'? No, y aunque lo sea, yo siempre lo trataré como una chica. No por algo decidió vestirse como una, ¿No?

-Esa canción, para ya de cantarla- respondí nuevamente fría y seria con un ligero tono de irritación

-¿Qué sucede Mi-Chan?- preguntó consternada por mi comportamiento -¿Pasó algo con ese idiota?- cuestionó una vez más con el tono más irritado que pude haber escuchado

Traducción: ¿Pasó algo con tu amado?...Ok creo que no

A ella nunca le agrado Len. Siempre me dice que me va a perjudicar en algo pero, no puede decir con exactitud que es.

Es de esos sentimientos inexplicables de cuando sabes que algo malo va a pasarte o a alguien cercano

-No...bueno si, es que...¡Argh!- grité desesperada. Nunca me había sentido tan...frustrada

-Mi-Chan...cuéntame que paso- pidió de manera suave y tranquila para calmarme un poco

Suspire. Antes de hablar, mejor medité mis palabras en vez de decir alguna tontería

-Pues...Len cambió muy rápido- contesté de manera lenta mientras seguíamos caminando por los pasillos sin tener ruta alguna

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues sólo hoy: me ha ignorado, se porta frío conmigo y me miente ¿¡Qué le pasa?!- exploté sintiendo un gran nudo formándose en mi garganta impidiéndome el habla

-¿A qué le llamas mentir exactamente?- cuestionó una vez más

-Pu-pues él me había dicho que estaba en detención, ¡Lo cual no es cierto! Le pregunté al sensei cuando salimos ¡Tu estabas de testigo!-

Ok realmente le hablé un poco alto

『¡Pero si siempre hablas así!』

¡Claro que no!

『¡Claro que si!』

Bueno ya, no quiero discutir. Por primera vez, la escritora tiene un punto a su favor

『¡Yaiiii! Yume: 1 Miku: 0 ^o^』

Dejando esa platica/pelea con la escritora

No podía sentirme mejor al descargarme así

Menos peso se sentía sobre mis hombros, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Gracias también a ti escritora

『Cuando quieras ;)』

Escuche una leve risa detrás mío

Volteé para ver de donde provenía y me di cuenta de que era de Ritsu

Rabia y las ganas de llorar invadieron mi cuerpo nuevamente

-¿Se te hace gracioso el que estoy a punto de perder a mi mejor amigo?-

-No es eso, es sólo que exageras mucho Mi-Chan- respondió con una sonrisa burlona

Fruncí el ceño, al mismo tiempo que sentía mis ojos húmedos

-¿Exagerar?- más rabia no podía faltar en mi cuerpo cuando pregunté eso

-¡Claro! Miku, todo el mundo sabe que Len sigue enamorado de ti, es por eso que se porta distante contigo-…Wow, ¿¡Qué, enserio?! Espera ¿De qué me perdí?

-L-Len esta...espera un momento...¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- cuestioné realmente confundida haciendo una mueca que lo probaba

-Miku, seamos sinceras, el chico no puede vivir sin ti y lo sabes- ese es un buen punto -Si no me crees, ¿Cuántas veces te lo ha dicho desde que se conocieron?- preguntó cruzando sus brazos mientras me veía, esperando una respuesta a la cual era más de 100 veces.

Pero, si él me siguiera amando, ¿Por qué no se quejó ni dijo nada al respecto cuando terminamos? ¿Por qué no mostró algún sentimiento?

-Miku- habló ella una vez más. -Por lo que pude ver hoy, tu tampoco lo has podido olvidar- me sonrojé al saber que tenía razón Intenté defenderme pero, sólo podía balbucear al no saber que decir. Otro sonrojo apareció en mi Sonrió

-Mira- volvió a tomar la palabra, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro captando mi total atención. Ella, antes de decir alguna otra cosa, limpió las pocas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, No sabía desde cuando las había estado guardando

-Nuestro receso acaba en 10 minutos, ¿Por qué no hablas con él? y de paso ¡hasta te le confiesas!- propuso realmente feliz. Mis mejillas ardieron una vez más al imaginarme una vez más junto a Len

No podía creerlo. Ritsu lo había logrado, me había hecho sentir mejor en menos de 15 minutos. Por eso es mi mejor amiga, siempre encuentra la manera de alegrarme sea cual sea la situación

-Sabes...creo que tienes razón. ¿Me perdonarías si te dejo aquí sola?-

-Nah, no te preocupes, sólo procura llegar temprano que tenemos matemáticas- respondió alegremente mientras pellizcaba una de mis mejillas y agregando ese leve tono de maternidad en su voz que siempre la caracterizaba

Aunque siempre decía que odiaba a la gente japonesa porque lo depreciaban, él puede ser muy buena gente cuando se le trata de buena manera porque Uffff. Olvídate de ser amig de él si te odia o si le hiciste algo malo a sus amigas, principalmente a mi.

Lo aprendió Teto cuando la crítico por vestirse con falda y un escote en "v".

Pobre, no podía comer pan francés por lo espantaba que estaba

Olvidando su espíritu Yandere yo pienso que es una buena persona, porque hace el esfuerzo de poder convivir sin querer matar a alguien con sus misiles y mudarse a Korea del norte

Asentí y salí disparada hacia el único lugar coherente al que se me ocurrió encontrar a Len

_El salón de música _

Corrí con una sonrisa, empujando a todos para llegar más rápido mientras las palabras de Ritsu se repetían en mi cabeza

Al estar frente a la puerta, mis nervios me impedían deslizarla para abrirla

_"Vamos Miku, puedes hacerlo"_ pensé con optimismo

Se me escapó un suspiro lleno de nerviosismo y abrí la puerta con fuerza

-¡Len! Tengo que algo que decir...te- En el momento en el que deslicé la puerta para abrirla completamente, pareciera que el destino se burlaba de mi

La chica nueva abrazaba a Len por el cuello y él la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo; ella tenía leves lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro junto con un leve sonrojo

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y mi mente quedó en blanco. Me sentía mareada, confundida y principalmente celosa

Si, al parecer si estaba celosa después de todo

Ambos voltearon a verme al escuchar la puerta. Cuando sentí su mirada, corrí lejos de ellos,

Corrí lejos de todos

No podía dejar de llorar pero, ¿Debería estar triste? No lo sé

Mi pecho dolía, mi garganta ardía, ya no sentía el deseo de parar de llorar

Ese estúpido sentimiento de hace mucho tiempo regresó

**LEN P.O.V**

Al ver que era Miku, intenté ir a tras de ella pero, una mano me lo impidió

-Len, espera- era la mano de Rin que me sujetaba la muñeca. No supe el porqué no había hecho

-Perdón Rin pero, tengo que ir con ella- Aparte su mano de su agarre y corrí detrás de Miku.

Vi la cara de confusión de Rin pero al mismo tiempo, reflejaba soledad Tal y como yo me sentía antes de hablar con ella

Salí un tanto determinado en buscarla pero, con deseos de no dejar a Rin así

Preferí ver si Miku estaba bien

La había perdido de vista por toda la gente que invadía los pasillos ya que la campana había sonado

Paré un momento para aclarar la tormenta de ideas, pensamientos y sentimientos que se formaban en mi cabeza

Me sentía...

…

…

…

No podía describir como me sentía, la idea de perder a Miku me llenaba de tristeza

No tanto como amigos, sino como algo más

_Algo que fue_

Unas cuantas lágrimas salían de mi ojo izquierdo al quedarme sin habla. Un nudo se me formó en el estómago

Pero, recordé que ese sentimiento se había esfumado en el momento en el que Rin estuvo conmigo y me abrazó en el salón de música momentos atrás

Rin me hacia hecho sentir diferente, un diferente en buen sentido. Vivo para ser específico, en el momento que ella estaba cerca mío sentía que todo tenía sentido. Era un sentimiento cálido. Nostálgico

Pero, Miku me hacia sentir a feliz a pesar de lo mal que pueda estar. Me hacia feliz, me daba esa sensación de libertad y el poder ser yo mismo sin ser juzgado. Aquel sentimiento era de aquellos que dejaba a cualquier persona en modo de paz y tranquilidad, con el solo hecho de la presencia de Miku

Ya no sabía que pensar

**~CHAPTER 4 DONE~**

* * *

(1) Quien me adivine el nombre de esta canción, le podré dar un pequeño spoiler del siguiente Chapter! u**PISTA**: Es un Cover muy famoso de Ritsu y esta en el Hall Of Fame de UTAU (Pero esta vez si contéstenme por favor ;_;)

Konnichiwa minna! Cómo están? *inserte silencio incómodo* Etto...^^;

*Ritsu aparece de la nada*

Ritsu: Sabes, hiciste que todos tuvieran feelings muy intensos por el pensamiento de Len

Yo: E-enseio? Vamos no es para tanto, verdad Rin?

Rin: *En shock por como Len piensa de ella*

Yo: Bu-bueno, y tu Miku?

Miku: Me odias?

Yo: No! por qué?

Miku: Me separas de Len! *se va a llorar a un rincón*

Yo: O-Ok...Len?

Len: Me toco ser el indeciso que normalmente es el papel de una chica...que esperas que te diga?

Yo: N-no se, algo positivo tal vez?

*Len se va un tanto harto*

Yo:Bu-bueno en visto que nadie quiere hablar, me despido y por favor, dejen reviews, eso me alienta a seguir! o^^o

Gracias por leer *^*

~夢の星~


End file.
